Tears Dont Fall
by KayyMyLove
Summary: Bella's taken hostage the day of her and Edward's wedding. Soon, a war between the vampires and werewolves ensue. The question remains: who will win? The immortal vampires or the disposable werewolves? Please note that this is before Breaking Dawn R&R!
1. Howl in the Meadow

_**Chapter One: Howl in the Meadow**_

_**AN: okay so this is my first fanfic on here. R&R, tell me what ya like, what you don't. Be Honest!!! Oh and I sadly don't own any gorgeous vamps or anything else Stephenie Meyer had the lovely imagination to dream up. So yeah, tell me what ya think…**_

_**Oh yeah, Bella POV**_

I stood there looking down the aisle at my groom. My gorgeous groom. God he looks good in a tux, even more dazzling then normal. If that's even possible.

I heard the music start, thanks to Esme, who was acting as DJ and the photographer in the wedding. I walked down the aisle to my lullaby, my song that Edward made for me.

I smiled at him as Dad walked me down the aisle. I dabbed at my eyes as I cried from the sheer joy of this day. I'll have to thank Alice for the waterproof makeup idea.

I smiled as I reached the alter. Edward smiled at me, and behind him the groomsmen, Emmett and Jasper, both beamed at me too. Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids, they stood behind me looking as if they were about to cry, that is, if they could.

I saw Mom bawling her eyes out as we turned towards Carlisle. Who knew he had gotten his marriage license before his doctor's degree? I smiled and dabbed at my eyes again as I turned towards Edward. He whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth, "I love you, Bella." I smiled, "I love you, Edward."

"We are gathered here today to-"

Carlisle's words were interrupted by a howling in the distance.

A russet wolf bounded into the meadow, mine and Edward's meadow where we decided our lives would be joined together.

Jacob bounded into the meadow, the rest of the pack behind him. He crouched low and growled at Edward as shrieks of terror echoed through the clearing.

_**AN: okay so sorry its so short. Review and you get more!**_

_**Be honest, criticize if something is (you think) wrong.**_

_**Let's say…five reviews and you get Chapter Two!**_


	2. His

**Chapter Two: His**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'll try to make this longer and more interesting. You know the drill, Read and Review and ****be**** honest, criticize whatever. Enjoy!**

I stared over at Jacob, his russet fur ruffling in the slight breeze. I heard people yelling and running toward the trail Emmett had cut for us so people could reach the meadow.

I heard them yelling but I couldn't do anything. I tried to move my head from him, to ignore him, but instead my eyes locked with Jake's.

He might not have been human, but I could still tell that this was not the old Jake. The one who wanted whatever was best for me.

This Jacob was only after what was good for him.

I knew instantly that this was not going to end well.

I turned my attention towards Edward and I looked into his eyes.

"What is he doing, Edward?" I asked him through my tears.

"I won't let that happen," Edward growled quietly. He wasn't looking at me, but past me at Jacob and the rest of the pack.

Mom yelled from the trail to leave, come with her to flee to safety. I shook my head no and she ran off after a few more failed attempts.

The meadow was empty of humans, all that remained were the mythological. The Cullens and the pack stood staring each other down, me in the middle.

No one dared to talk. Edward let a few growls rip from his throat, showing that he knew what the pack was thinking and he did _not_ like it. I saw no one else was going to speak, so I did.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" As soon as I said it I realized how stupid that was to ask; the giant wolf wasn't going to answer me and obviously there was no way in hell that Jacob was going to drop his defense against seven vampires.

"He's come to try to take you." Edward's voice was bitter with hate. It turned soft after a minute, Edward remembered his promises.

"If you want to go Bella, go."

"I'm not leaving you Edward," I told him firmly.

Jacob growled low towards Edward. Jacob looked around the meadow with beady eyes. After a minute of everyone being still, Jacob lunged towards me. Edward was quick and knocked Jacob away from me.

"We don't want trouble. You should leave. You've already ruined Bella's wedding. You should leave now." Carlisle spoke with authority, acid dripping off every last word.

Jacob growled at Edward, who was stood protectively in front of me.

"Don't even think about it, dog." Edward's words came out of the growl and he stared menacingly at the pack. Jacob closed his wolf eyes and turned back into a man. He was nowhere as tall as the great wolves behind him but he was still powerful.

He walked over to me, butt naked, and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella," he breathed my name, "Please. Come be with me, leave the bloodsuckers out of this."

"No, Jacob. Go home."

"Bella, come live with me. I love you, come live with me."

"No, Jacob." I told him with as much force as I could.

"Bella. I love you. Please come live me willing." Venom thrived off the last word.

"Or what, Jacob?" I asked, my voice as icy as my cold, hard eyes. Before I knew what was happening, Jacob pounced at me, fir ripping through his flesh in midair. The second he jumped, Edward did as well. Edward knocked the giant werewolf to the ground.

The three remaining wolves pounced over to help Jake and the Cullens took action. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw my future family in a fight to protect me. Seven vampires against four werewolves, I didn't like the matchup. I did what I could to stop the battle. I didn't want any of the Cullens hurt.

"Stop! Stop it! If it makes you stop fighting, I'll go with Jacob! I'll go! Stop it!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to scream over the growls and roars ripping from the battle. Jacob knocked Edward off him with a giant paw, throwing him towards the forest.

Edward hit the tree and slumped down, knocked unconscious. I went to run towards Edward, but Jacob's hot arm was around me to stop me. I tore away from him and ran to Edward.

"Edward," I whispered quietly. Everyone had stopped fighting now and stood stunned.

"Carlisle!" I cried, "Do something!" Carlisle rushed over with the rest of the Cullens to see if Edward was okay.

I gathered my wedding dress up in my hand and walked over to Jacob, who had finally found some pants.

"What did you do to him?"I asked, my voice hard as I stared into his sinister eyes.

"Why do you care, you're mine now."

"Yours? I'm not a piece of property, _dog_."

"You're mine." Jacob picked me up and slung me over his shoulder as I beat on his back and screamed, kicking, hoping my stilettos would kick him just in the right spot.

"HELP! YOU STUPID WEREWOLF! PUT ME DOWN!"

The rest of the pack stood around the Cullens, to hold them back.

Jacob carried me off into the forest, I was now "his."

**AN: okay so the ending isn't really as powerful as I hoped but ****its**** the best I could do. Reviews please! And remember to be honest and criticize! **


	3. Realization

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been really busy. I hope I can work on this a lot today. I should have this chapter and the next up before Friday.**

**Chapter Three****Realization**

Edward POV

I saw that stupid dog pounce towards Bella and instantly I flew into the air, knocking him away from my sweet angel. He took a paw and swung it at me, I wasn't quick enough to dodge it and he knocked me against a tree. I felt my head hit the tree and a stinging emerged, a black cloud starting to form. The loud hum of voices started to die out, growing softer and softer as my eyes drifted shut.

I struggled against the onyx tide that held me down; I saw my family fighting against the pack.

I heard Emmett's familiar roar as he attacked one of the bigger ones, Paul.

Alice jumped and slashed at another one of the dogs, tearing at its flesh.

Then I heard her, my sweet Bella.

"STOP IT! I'll go with him!"

She said...she said she was going with him...

My heart shattered as I went under the black tide.

She was leaving me.

For Jacob.

For a werewolf.

For a _dog._

I emerged from the black ocean at last in my room, on my couch. Alice was sitting in the floor, struggling with a Rubrics Cube. I sat up slowly.

"Have a nice sleep?" Alice smirked, not looking up from the multicolored squares.

"Yeah, best I've had in a hundred years." I smiled slowly.

"Did ya dream anything?" She tossed the game away, three sides done, and looked up at me.

I rolled onto my side, holding myself up by my elbow.

"I hope it was a dream."

"What was it?"

"Where's Bella?"

Alice darted her eyes from me and blocked her thoughts.

"Alice, where's Bella?"

"She's...she's not here..."

"Where is she?!" I started to panic. If she was with those dogs...

"Edward...she's...she's with...she's with Jacob, Edward."

"What! SO it wasn't a dream?!" I stood up and stormed through the doorway. I burst through Carlisle's office, not even bothering to knock.

"Carlisle! Why didn't you do something!"

Carlisle knew instantly what I was talking about.

"Edward...there...there was nothing we could do."

"So you let that fleabag just _take_ her!"

"She wanted to go, Edward. She didn't want us fighting over her."

"So...she left?" I sunk into a chair opposite of Carlisle.

"Son, there wasn't anything we could do."

I dropped my head into hands.

"So, she left me. For the better."

Now I know how she felt when I left her...

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Next one will be up soon! You know the drill, read, review, criticize. **

**Kayy**


	4. Crash

**AN: Okay, so Edward now knows how it feels to be left. Let's see what happens!**

**Chapter Four:**** Crash**

Bella POV

I sat on Jacob's bed, as far away from him as possible. I played with the phone Edward had given me, against my wishes of course. I had changed into shorts and a tank top, it was unusually warm—just as Alice had predicted.

Jacob sat there, staring at me.

"Bella, are you happy?"

I looked up.

"Oh, yeah. Let me tell you about it! Let's see, my wedding was ruined, I was taken hostage, and I would really like to rip out you heart, put it in a blender, and make you drink it. Yeah, Jake, I'm just perfect!" Sarcasm poisoned my voice as I rolled my eyes.

"You really are a smart elk, you know it?"

"Yeah well, sucks to be you then."

I turned my attention back to my phone. I hit "Messaging" then "Send Message."

I found Alice's number and began to type a SOS to her.

"You know, Bella, you can send as many messages to your little parasites but they can't do anything."

"Really, Jake?" The sarcasm still marred my voice as I texted.

"Yeah, they can't pass the La Push border."

"Yeah, I know." I smiled secretly to myself, a plan forming quickly.

I snapped my phone shut and looked up to Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"What, Bella."

"Let's go riding. My bike's still here, right?"

"Yeah. But I don't have any helmets or riding gear."

"So?"

"Well, then. Let's go."

I stood up and shoved my phone into my pocket. Jacob grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the door.

We walked out to the garage, where the bikes were. I mounted mine.

"Bet I can ride better than you," I smiled at Jacob.

I jump-started the bike and sped off.

The bike tilted dangerously as I raced to the La Push borderline.

I hurried to steady it, praying to every single god in religion that I wouldn't wreck.

I heard Jacob running to meet up with me; he was almost as fast as the Cullens. My bike whined as I pushed it faster.

A stick laid in the road, blocking my only way out. I tried to swerve to dodge it, but the bike leaned too far and spun out of control. I went flying through the air, crashing down to the ground with enough impact for blood to ooze everywhere.

Jacob was beside me in an instant, his hot hands all over me, trying to see how bad I was hurt.

I could feel the hot blood streaming from my head, I saw my arm twisted in an unnatural way, and gashes all over my body. I tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea came over me and forced me to lay back down on the ground.

I smelled the rusty smell of blood, and rolled over on my twisted arm and puked.

I rolled onto my back again and closed my eyes.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?"

"Jacob. Go to hell. I just wrecked. Obviously I'm not "okay." God you're stupid," I insulted weakly.

I sat up slowly, careful not my move my arm. I wiped the tears one-handed away from my face.

Jacob tried to help me up, I pushed him away.

"Jacob. Get away from me."

"Bella, I'm just trying to help..." A black cloud started forming in my head.

"Get away from me, Jacob."

"Fine. Die. See if I care," Jacob stood up and walked away, back to his house. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone.

I dialed Alice's number. She answered after a single ring.

"Bella?"

"Alice. I was in a wreck." That was enough.

"Oh my God! Bella, are you okay, is anything hurt, oh my God, stay there, I'm coming, where are you?" She paused for an answer. I was starting to slip in and out of consciousness.

I struggled to answer her.

"I'm at La Push, not five feet from the border... I'll try to come across, but I think my arm's broken, ...and I'm bleeding...alot..." My eyes shut and I feel back to the ground, my phone dropping from out of my hand. I drifted, hearing Alice's panics.

"Bella... Bella...are you okay? I'm coming!"

Then I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong...answer me...I'm coming! Bella, please answer me..."

Then the black mass pulled me down, farther and farther from Edward's perfect voice.

**AN: OmiCarlisle! IS Edward and Alice going to reach her in time? Reviews please!**


	5. Broken

**Chapter Five: Broken**

**AN: I'm pretty sure you remember what happened in the last chapter. Will Edward and Alice reach Bella in time? Will they be able to cross the border? Is Jacob gonna be a jerk forever? Yes, Jake probably will be a jerk forever but ya gotta read to find out!**

Edward POVI heard Alice panicking in her mind. What was going on?

I walked into her room and saw her sitting on the phone talking to someone.

"Are you okay, is anything hurt, oh my God, stay there, I'm coming, where are you?"

I don't think I've ever heard her talk as fast as she was now.

Who was hurt? I stood there at the door for a minute. Then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Please, let Bella be okay..._

I heard a noise on the other end and then Alice panicked.

"Bella... Bella...are you okay? I'm coming!"

I raced over to Alice and grabbed the phone, "Bella! Bella, what's wrong...answer me...I'm coming! Bella, please answer me..."

I snapped Alice's phone shut and looked at her, standing in front of me.

"Where is she?"

"La Push. She said she's five feet from the-"

I cut her off, storming off down the hall. I raced down the stairs, barely touching them, and out the door. Alice's yell made me pause for the slightest second at the door.

"You can't get her Edward. She's across the border."

I turned back to look at her.

"Watch me."

"You're going to ruin everything Carlisle built for us? For you?"

"Bella's hurt!"

"And Jacob is there! Face it, Edward, he can take care of her."

"He can also kill her!"

Alice walked her way down the stairs, still talking.

"Edward, she is bleeding. Do you realize how easy it is for you to completely snap and kill her? Not only will you break the treaty that way, but you'll be over the line. Then they can destroy all of us."

"ALICE! She is in _danger_ right now. She has ever since she went with the dumb dog. He's not going to care for her."

"How do you know that?"

"If you've heard the things I've heard from that filthy mutt, you would know. I am going, Alice."

I slammed the front door, making the whole back wall of glass crack. Esme was going to kill me for that, that's for sure, but I have to get to Bella.

I ran down the driveway, ducking past all the trees and ran right to the La Push border. I saw her lying there, in a pool of her own blood, with that filthy mutt standing not five feet from her, grinning.

The whole pack was there. All of them, staring at her as if her hurting meant nothing. I stood barely an inch from that border. Sam spoke from the other side.

"Don't you cross it, bloodsucker."

"Do you not see her bleeding to death you mutt?"

"Cross it and you break the treaty."

"Well, it's broken."

I stepped across the border, reaching for Bella.

"Boys, I've denying you this for too long. Get the leech."

Then they attacked.

**AN: OHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Edward broke the treaty! Oh no!**


	6. Dont Leave Me

Chapter Six Dont Leave Me

**AN: Sorry the last one was so short. ****And suspenseful.**** But ****This**** one I promise will be better. Lots better. ****And I forgot to put this detail in earlier, but this all takes place in the dark. Bella wrecked not only because of the stick but because it was dark and well****, honestly****, it's **_**Bella.**_**So here's chapter six, read, review, Enjoy!**** And sorry for the long Authors Note.**

Edward POVI heard Sam give the inevitable command, to attack. I saw them all jump towards me, fur popping from their backs. The giant wolves bounded into me, or at least tried to. A silver flash knocked them out of the way.

Alice.

She fought off the big one, Paul, as Sam snickered from behind. He remained in human form, letting his boys take all the fun.

Jacob lunged at me, trying to swipe a giant paw towards me.

I stepped backwards, quickly dodging the hit and stepping over Bella defensively.

Another wolf, Quill they called him in their minds, pounced at me, but I quickly dodged him and kicked him in the side.

He launched into the air and landed in front of Sam, who told him to quit whimpering and get back into the fight.

I looked over at Alice and saw a wolf lying off maybe ten feet away, whimpering as he sucked on a gash on his paw. The grey wolf turned into a small, quivering Paul, shaking on the ground, blood streaming down his arm.

She fought off Quill with endurance; I couldn't see one blemish on her marble skin.

Then I saw the flash, the metal shining in the dull moonlight.

She had a knife; that was it. Make the dogs bleed.

I found a sharp rock and held it tightly in my hand as Jacob lunged at me again.

I plunged the rock into his fur and yanked it back.

A sickening rip came from him and he fell to the ground.

The whining wolf became a teenager again, huddled in the dirt, blood pouring from his side.

I saw Bella move weakly on the ground, a small moan escaping her tiny form.

Sam looked outraged as his pack was being defeated. He sprang into action, fur rippling form his bronzed skin.

_Edward, get her to Carlisle. I don't need to see her future to know that she's going to die if you don't get her there. _

Alice's words thundered in my head as I threw a punch to Sam's giant form jumping towards me.

I put every ounce of strength I had into the punch, sending the wolf only a few yards away from me and Bella.

_Edward, go!_

I picked Bella up in my arms, as carefully as possible, and ran as fast as I could, clutching her preciously to me.

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella, please...if you can hear me...please answer me..."

I raced through the woods, making sure that no one from the main road would be able to see me.

"Bella...Bella, please, please be alive..."

Then she stirred in my arms, moaning lightly and fluttering her eyes open.

"Thank God. Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her as I wound my way towards the hospital.

She nodded weakly into my chest.

"Good, that's good..." I was so happy she was awake but she was really weak.

"Bella, try to stay awake. Please."

She nodded and then tried to move her left arm, the broken one.

"Don't move, you broke your arm."

"Edward..." she whispered my name.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Her eyes shut weakly as I walked through the ER with her.

The nurse looked up startled, "Sir, can...can I help you?"

"I need Dr. Cullen. Now," my voice was full of authority. She nodded and went off in search of him.

He emerged from the hallway soon.

"What's wrong with Bella, Edward? Come on," he said, looking from me to my precious, sweet angel lying destroyed in my arms.

"She was in an accident, and the only people there wouldn't help her. They thought it was funny."

Acid marred my every word as I sat Bella down carefully on the hospital white bed sheet.

I crossed my arms and stepped back, giving Carlisle room to work.

My arms stuck to my shirt, where Bella's sticky blood was from the wreck.

She had gashes all down her legs, up her arm, and coming from her forehead. Plus her arm was broken.

"She's going to be alright, right Dad?" trying to keep as much as a cover we had left.

I looked at my father and he didn't answer for awhile.

"Carlisle? She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"Honestly, Edward. I don't know."

I leaned against the wall, looking at my love.

I could have saved her.

She might...she might die tonight...

I slid down the wall, feeling too weak to stand up. I stared at her figure forever, praying she would move.

She hadn't moved since she tried to move her arm in forest.

I buried my head in my hands, trying to hear her heartbeat.

I could barely hear it.

"Please, Bella..." I whispered.

"Don't leave me again..."

**AN: Reviews?**


	7. Awake

**Chapter Seven ****Awake**

**AN: Okay, so thanks to the millions of reviews I got for this one. Rest assured**** the story's not going to end quickly. So we've got a lot to endure so far. Once again, thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter is better. Oh, and I'll try to lengthen the chapters for you, but that might take longer. Sorry for the long AN. Enjoy!**

Edward POV

I stayed the night in the hospital with Bella. Carlisle was able to stabilize her so she was still alive, thank the heavens above.

I rested my head on her bed, staring at her. She was still asleep, they had given her some sedatives so she would sleep calmly.

I heard the police cruiser come blaring through the parking lot, then Charlie demanding where his daughter was.

Charlie stormed through the door, looking at his daughter. I sat up straighter and Charlie leaned against the wall. I got up for him to sit.

"What...What happened?" he asked carefully.

"She was in a wreck down at La Push. She wrecked her motorcycle."

"Why was she in La Push? I thought she was with you."

That's right. Charlie didn't know that Bella had gone with that stupid mutt to stop the fighting. The mutt that stared there laughing at her pain. I tried to conceal the anger in my eyes and in my voice.

"She went to visit Jacob. She was going to ride her motorcycle back to my house, but hit a stick and she wrecked. If she hadn't of called me and Alice, she probably would've died Charlie." My voice quivered at the end, realizing it for the first time myself.

Charlie broke down and cried. I slipped out the door quietly, deciding to give Charlie some time with his daughter.

I went and found Carlisle by the nurse station.

"Dad... Can I talk to you?" I tried to maintain what little cover we had.

"Sure," he agreed walking over to me.

"I thought you should know, the treaty's broken." I whispered it as softly as I could, and I knew he could hear me.

"What happened?"

"They left Bella there, lying in blood, five feet from the border. The stupid mutts were laughing at her. I went across to get her, to bring her here so she wouldn't..._die_...and then they attacked. Alice was with me and she fought them back as I took Bella. I...I don't know how anything turned out...But the treaty's broken."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You are going to go find Alice and the rest of the family. Have them prepare, I'll have to meet with the Quileute leaders soon, and decided the terms from there. I don't know what will happen."

I was still stuck at the beginning.

"You want me to leave Bella?"

"Just for a little while. Call me when you find everyone, they've scattered. Everyone had gone to help Alice. Call me the minute you get everyone to the house. And look out for the pack. They'll be seeking for revenge tonight."

"Revenge?"

"One of the wolves died. Quill. They'll be wanting to avenge his death."

"Dr. Cullen?" one of the nurses called to him and he left. I ran my hand through my hair and walked back to Bella's room. Charlie stood.

"I have to get to work, are you staying here?"

"Uh, no. Carli-Dad wanted me to go back to the house to get some rest. He'll be here for awhile though. He'll keep an eye on Bella for us."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as my shift ends. I already called Renee, she should be calling soon."

I nodded, staring over at my perfect angel, hooked up to machines. I listened to the machine monitoring her heart beat. Charlie looked over at Bella once more and then slid out the door.

I walked over to Bella and sat down, taking her hand up again.

I talked quietly, in case she could hear me.

"Bella...I'm going home for awhile. But I'll be back before you wake up. I promise. I'll be back. I love you." I kissed her hand gently and stood up to leave. I was at the door when she stirred awake.

"Edward..." she spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Please...don't leave me again..."

"I have to. I promise I'll be back in an hour."

"One hour? Mmkay..." she spoke softly, drifting back to sleep.

I shut the door quietly and walked out. I told the nurse that Bella had woken up for a minute then I slipped out into the dark night.

I walked through the woods, and right into the pack. They all stood ready for a fight. They hadn't transformed yet, but I think that was only for looks.

They all wore the same expression; the one that said they meant business.

"You broke the treaty, bloodsucker."

Jacob.

"You were going to let her die..."

**AN: Okay so sorry for another cliffhanger but I have to end it for tonight. **

**Reviews?**** (Or do I even have to ask any more?)**


	8. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry guys for leaving you one of these annoying author's notes, and right at a really, **_**really**_** good part but I had to answer some questions first. Okay so Edward went through the forest to the hospital instead of taking the roads so that he could run as fast as he could to try to save Bella. Also, I haven't been able to post in awhile because of different things going on in the real world. SO I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry for leaving you this really annoying author's note. But I am working on the next chapter right now. It'll be up faster than Edward can run the equator.**

**Kayy**


	9. Temper

**AN: Okay, sorry for the Authors Note last time. Here's the continuation of Tears Don't Fall.**

**Chapter Eight Temper**

Edward POV

"You broke the treaty, bloodsucker." Jacob smiled.

"You stupid mongrel, you were going to let her die." I had to contain myself before I ripped him to pieces right here in front of the hospital. 

"You're going to kill her anyway."

"She was in pain and you sat there and _laughed._ If you know what's good for you, you'd move out of my way." I struggled to stand up straight and I walked past him. He held out an arm in front of me.

"Quil's dead."

"The treaty's broken, mutt. I don't have to care anymore." I stared straight into his eyes.

"I wouldn't give a rat's ass if every single person in your little reservation died. I'm trying to convince myself not to rip out your throat right now, dog. Stay the hell away from Bella."

I pushed past Jacob and he wheeled on his heel and lunged towards me. I turned and saw him transform in midair, shreds of his clothes flying everywhere. 

I caught the wolf by the throat and slammed him against a tree. Yeah he was bigger than me but in no way stronger. I stared into his black eyes.

"Leave me and my family alone or you will be dead. You'll wish you were never born. DO I need to make a believer out of you? Try anything else and see what happens."

I let go of his throat and let him drop to the ground. Paul and Embry stood stunned a few feet away. I turned to them.

"Anyone else want to try anything?"

Venom poisoned my voice and they shook their heads as they backed away. The giant russet wolf leaned against a tree and stared at me.

"Aw, come on Jacob. Can't take a little fun?"

I snickered as I walked away, headed toward the house. 

"Stay away from her mongrel," I yelled back over my shoulder.

I walked into the house, the white room contrasting the black skies outside. 

Esme sat on the couch and wore a look of disapproval. 

Jasper stared at me in amazement.

Rosalie stared out the window, looking as if she was about to cry. 

Alice laid face down in the floor.

Emmett...boomed with laughter the minute I walked in.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, slamming the door with a little too much force than necessary.

He waited for the vibration to stop before he answered.

"You broke the treaty."

"Yeah, we're aware." Acid remained in my voice from my encounter with the pack. 

"Dude, you broke the treaty. We can mess them up!"

Emmett was a bit too enthused right now.

I smiled wryly. "I get Jacob."

"Edward!" Esme scolded me. Okay in the past century or so she has kind of become my mom so I had to listen to her.

"Sorry," I muttered as I sat on the couch.

"They're wanting revenge." Jasper spoke finally, breaking his trance.

"Yeah, and they tried to get it the moment I came out of the hospital."

"You know you started a war, Edward. Over that little _human_. Why couldn't you just leave her alone?" Rosalie turned towards me.

I was shocked for a moment.

"Rosalie. How dare you say something like that," I stood and paced over to where she stood.

"Would you like me to just her die? What if it was Emmett in her place? Then what? You're going to leave him there to die? What about when you rescued him from that grizzly in the beginning? Why couldn't you just leave the _little human alone_?" 

Rosalie pulled back and slapped me across the face. I let it slide as I stared at her.

I felt Jasper calm the area down, but I told him to back off.

"That was different!" Rosalie protested as she ran up the stairs

"How! You loved Emmett, just like I love Bella. And you saved him from dying, just like I'm trying do!" I screamed at her through the house. I turned towards the rest of the family, who stood there shocked.

"I'm going to see Bella," I said fiercely through clenched teeth as I slammed the door and stalked into the starry night.

**AN: sorry for it being so short. Reviews?**


	10. Dreams

**Chapter Nine Dreams**

**AN: Read and Review**

Bella POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over and saw the tubes coiling away from me. 

I looked out through the open door and saw Carlisle walk past. 

"Carlisle!" I called. It was barely a whisper but he heard me and backtracked.

He walked into the room.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" I asked him, struggling to sit up some. 

"You wrecked your motorcycle. It's a good thing you called Alice, or else, well we won't go there."

"Wait...wasn't Jake..." I tried to fit all the pieces together.

"Jacob...he didn't...see. Edward brought you in."

"Then...how come Alice didn't see I was going to wreck?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"You were on the La Push side. "

"Edward broke the treaty!" It fit together and I had to struggle to keep my voice low.

"He's here. I'll let him explain it..." Carlisle walked out and not ten seconds later Edward walked in.

"Edward!" He came right to me and hugged me gently. 

"Are you okay?" His velvet voice melted and washed over me. It felt as if Jasper was in the room controlling everything. 

"No, I'm not. You broke the treaty! Are you insane!"

"Bella, honey, he was going to let you die. Either I broke the treaty, or wouldn't be alive right now."

"I don't care about that! Everything Carlisle has built for you, is...is...gone!"

Instantly I regretted my words as his face hardened. 

"You don't care if you die? Never say that Bella. If you were to die, I would cease to exist. You die I die. I don't care what war is now brewing, I don't care if the mutt tries to tear me limb from limb. Your safe. That's all that matters."

"Edward!"

"Bella! It doesn't matter what is going on between the vampires and the werewolves. You're safe."

I gave in, feeling weak from everything.

"Fine, you win. But please, please do try to solve things peacefully."

"That's not going to happen." 

"Try for me, please." I looked up into his eyes, pleading.

"Okay. I'll try. You need to rest now, Bella."

"Promise me if I close my eyes to sleep you won't run off to kill Jake?"

"I'll stay right here."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And you know me, I don't break my promises."

I smiled contently as my eyes drifted close.

"I know," I whispered.

I drifted asleep.

It possibly the worst dream I've ever had.

I stood on the La Push boundary, staring at the pack. They all stood ready for a fight.

I looked back across towards town at the Cullens, teeth barred and all crouched low. 

"You broke the treaty, parasite." Jacob growled from the center of the pack. 

Edward spoke from the exact opposite of him.

"You were going to let her die, dog."

"You're going to kill her anyway."

"She wouldn't cease to exist."

"Okay! I am right here! Will someone please tell me what's going on!" I yelled.

"Can we please just slaughter these dogs and be over with? I want to have a little bit of fun!" 

That was Emmett. Rosalie shot a look over at him. Then they nodded. One by one, the Cullens slipped past Edward and towards the pack. 

And one by one the pack slipped past Jacob and moved towards the boundary line. 

Jacob and Edward stayed behind, staring daggers at each other as a fight erupted between my family and friends on the treaty line.

Well, the former-treaty line. 

Edward danced closer towards Jacob, feral growls ripping form his chest. 

Jacob lunged into the air and landed a russet wolf. 

I could feel the tension growing as Edward matched his move and landed on top of the giant wolf. Edward barred his teeth and bit into the wolf's neck. 

I woke up and sat straight up. 

The cords pulled, trying to tie me to the bed and an IV ripped from my arm.

I could hear the heart monitor beeping erratically and Edward's marble arms wrapped around my side.

"Bella? What's wrong, love?"

I shook my head to clear the image of Edward biting Jacob out of my head, to clear Jacob's piercing scream. 

"When do I get to leave this stupid hospital?"

"I'm not sure. You pulled the IV out though. You're sure to have to stay a bit longer for that."

"Ugh, whatever." I laid back onto the bed and wiped the cold sweat off my forehead. 

I hated nightmares.

**AN: Yeah, weak ending. So sue me. I'll try to make chapters longer though next time, I know this ones short. Oh well. Reviews?**


	11. Pawn

**Chapter Ten Pawn**

**AN: Guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been extremely busy lately. But here it is, the long awaited new chapter of Tears Don't Fall. **

**I do not own Any of the awesome vampires or the filthy werewolves. Nor the silly little human. There, there's my disclaimer.**

**Edward POV**

I walked carefully through the forest, avoiding the branches and fallen trees lying limply over the path.

It was beyond midnight; dawn was threatening to break over the horizon.

My mind drifted towards what Bella might think if she knew what I was doing...No, she's at home, safe, asleep. In a really deep sleep thanks to the sedatives Carlisle gave her.

She won't wake up until one; at least, that's what Alice thinks.

I rounded the corner vigilantly, making sure not one twig snapped, alerting the wolves to the intruder.

Me.

As if they couldn't smell me...

I rounded the corner and stepped over the invisible treaty line.

And just as Alice foretold, the pack stepped into view.

I came from out of the shadows, stepping into the circle of light that extended from the clouds down to the Earth.

Jacob led the pack towards me as I danced around the house in front of me. I came around from the back of the house, edging closer and closer to the enemy.

Jacob led them, all shirtless, closer towards me.

"Cullen." Jacob's human words were so fierce, it was as if the massive wolf inside him said it.

"Mongrel." My voice carried more acid and some of the younger boys took a step backwards.

The sun peeked through the clouds and I felt the small warmth on my marble skin.

I heard a few whispers from the back of the pack.

I stood up straight and crossed my arms across my chest, watching the faint glitters reflect the sun back towards the sky.

"You really want to do this?"

I turned towards the speaker, Sam.

"Do what?" one of the younger ones asked.

"Break the treaty, have a showdown, fight for the little human girl." This time it was Seth Clearwater who spoke.

"Silence! She's not a silly little human girl!" Jacob's voice shouted over the others as he stared back at me.

"Then why were you going to let her die?" My voice was thick with poison as I spoke.

Jacob remained silent.

"She's a pawn in the game, Cullen. You just don't get it. She means nothing."

"Obviously not, you just defended her. And if you come near her, if you step foot of your reservation into my territory, I will rip you limb from limb." I interjected the ice that paralyzed my blood into my voice, forcing Jacob to not only listen but to comply.

"Your territory?"

"Let me put it to you this way."

I stepped dangerously closer to Jacob.

"You come near her, you leave La Push for any reason other than your burial, I will make sure you don't breathe another breath. And I'll know if you left. And I'll know whether or not it is your burial, because I'd be the reason for the funeral. Stay away from her."

I turned and walked back into the woods, no longer striving to hide the branches crunch.

"She's just a pawn in the game, Cullen!"

"Sleep with one eye open, mutt."

**AN: Yeah I know. Not that great but better than nothing, right? Reviews?**


	12. Talking Tough

**Chapter Eleven Talking Tough**

**AN: Okay so thanks for the reviews. And once again I want to apologize for not being on in so long. But, I'm going to try to post a chapter a week. Okay? And I forgot about the fact Alice can't see the pack. Sorry about that. I'll try to make everything accurate from now on. Ugh, Jazzy's gonna be mad I forgot...lol**

**So here' s the next chapter in Tears Don't Fall. Enjoy.**

_**I do not own, sadly, any of the sexy vampires. And unfortunately I am not Bella nor do I own her. And even if I did own the wolves, I don't think I'd admit it. Tehe.**_

Bella POV  
I woke up and rolled over to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair with a worried expression.

I sat up and stretched, pulling my hair loose of the tight braid my hair was in.

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing my brush from the nightstand and yanking it through my hair.

"Nothing." He lied so easily, averting his eyes and staring at the ceiling. I sighed as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and got out of bed.

"Edward. What's wrong?"

I sat on his lap, awaiting an answer as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, finally forgetting about the "boundaries that must be respected," and how "fragile" I am.

He looked down at me.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, pressing his lips to my forehead, "nothing's right either."

I knew I wasn't supposed to hear the last part.

"Go get ready for school." He released me, allowing me to get up to go get showered and dressed.

I sat at lunch in a complete daze. Edward and Alice jumped into the conversations with everyone around us, and occasionally, I would nod to show I was half-way listening anyway.

Edward noticed my silence and questioned me as we walked to fourth block.

"Nothing's wrong..." I trailed as I looked into the dark woods.

I stopped walking when I saw a familiar dash of color run through the trees.

I heard Edward's quiet growl as I realized he saw him too.

It was Jacob.

That stupid wolf just couldn't get it though his head could he!

"Let's skip class," I suggested, my voice implying the mischief I had in mind.

"Let's go."

Thankfully, Edward didn't carry a backpack and no one was around because he lifted me onto his back and shot off into the dark woods, stopping only after a few seconds in a small clearing.

I saw the dash of color sprint past again.

"Jacob! Quit playing games, you moron!"

He emerged from the woods back in human form after a few seconds.

Surprisingly, he was laughing.

"What's funny, mongrel? It can't be the fact that you didn't take my warning seriously."

I looked over at Edward.

Warning?

What warning?

"No, I find it funny you didn't tell her about our little meeting this morning."

"Edward? What meeting? What warning?"

He wasn't paying attention to me.

"Don't you dare turn this on me, fuzz ball."

"You should of told her, leech."

"Tell me what?!"

"He threatened to end my existence if I came near you."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't give a damn. "

"You don't?"

"No. And I'll let him do it right now. He's told ya that many times, mutt, too bad you didn't listen. In all honesty, you should have been dead long ago for not listening."

Whoa.

Did that just come out of my mouth?

Well...it is true...

Edward stared at me in shock.

"You mean I can kill him?"

I stared into Jacob's frightened eyes.

"Have fun. He's been warned. And I would do it myself but we all see where that got me."

Where was this coming from? This wasn't me speaking, was it?

"She gave you permission, bloodsucker. Take me."

Jacob's words were meant to be harsh but in reality, you could tell he was terrified.

Edward moved a bit closer to Jacob.

"But, ya know, Edward? On second thought, let's wait awhile. Let him lose sleep over it."

I turned to walk back into the woods and I heard a few sharp growls then Edward's almost non-existent footfalls behind mine.

"When did you start talking tough?"

"The day that mutt left me to die."

**AN: Reviews?**


	13. Plans

**Chapter Twelve: Plans**

**AN: Yeah, I know it's taking me forever to type up new chapters, I'm sorry. But here ya go. I'm gonna try to do a lot of chapters tonight to make up for it.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Edward, and if I did, I don't think I'd display him to everyone hehe. **_

JACOB POV

Did...did she just really say that?

That the leech could...kill me?

I sat on the cliff, looking out into the setting sun, thinking about all the things that happened today.

Bella, the love of my life, gave permission to a corpse to kill me.

Great, just frickin great.

I stood up, pushing off from the ground.

I walked over to the edge and peered down.

The waves crashed lightly against the shore, the soft sound echoing thunderous through my mind as I played with the thought of jumping.

And not just jumping and coming up.

But jumping...and sinking.

I entertained the thought only a moment more before I stepped away from the hazardous cliff.

I turned and ran into the dark forest, shedding my clothes as I went.

I jumped and landed full wolf as I raced through the forest.

I sensed others being in the same state I was and shied away from them.

Sam was with Embry up north, and I headed southeast.

I don't want to be on the reservation anymore.

I didn't want to be in La Push anymore.

In Washington.

In existence.

No, no. You want to be in existence, I told myself.

Just, not around here. I raced on through the woods, desperate to get away.

To go anywhere but here.

The second I crossed what was once the treaty line, I saw the all too familiar red BMW speed past.

The blonde, that was it. A wicked planned knit itself together as I watched her race past.

Follow her home, then when they least expect it, ambush them.

I heard Sam's approval in my head as I smiled a devious grin.

I heard a howl in the distance, Embry, calling for the pack to meet us.

Those bloodsuckers wouldn't know what hit them...

This is what they get for threatening me.

**AN: I know, it's short. And from Jacob's POV but I had to get the plot to thicken somehow. So, the chapter will be up shortly. I SWEAR! Reviews?**


	14. Ambush

**Chapter Thirteen: Ambush**

**AN: Yeah so that was short last time. But it's better than nothing. Here goes more of the super-awesome story that gives me writers block all the time.**

Bella POV

I sat on Edward's couch, listening to his stereo in his room, typing on the computer.

Edward was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper so I was being held hostage again.

Except, Alice was playing Barbie with Rosalie instead of me tonight.

Edward was hesitant to leave me but when I agreed to stay here he finally agreed to go with his brothers.

Alice rushed in with Rosalie in tow, who looked more beautiful than ever before.

I looked up from Edward's laptop I borrowed and sighed.

"Do you know how depressing that is?"

"What's depressing?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Make you two even more beautiful than you are then come in here to taunt the human girl. That's not right," I teased, shaking my head.

Alice and Rosalie laughed than sat on the floor, looking up at me.

After a minute, Rosalie crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, I smell it too..."

"Smell what?" I asked, looking up.

They ignored me for a moment, then realization sunk in as the familiar stench connected with its identity in their minds.

"Those stupid mutts..."Alice half growled.

Jacob...

"You have to be kidding me," I sighed as I stood up and paced around to the glass wall.

I peered out into the night and saw a giant dog lurking on the fringes of the lawn.

I turned from the window and stalked out the door, Rosalie and Alice following close behind.

I opened the door to Emmett's room and grabbed his baseball bat and went back into the hall, smiling at the girls.

"You don't think Emmett will mind me using this, do you?"

"I don't think so," Rosalie said, a grin on her face.

"He won't," Alice half-laughed, knowing without using her special ability what I was planning to do.

I stalked down the stairs and out the back door, bat in hand.

"JACOB BLACK!"

No answer.

"I don't care what you think you're trying to get away with, but you have five seconds to leave or I will use this bat on you!"

My threat wasn't very backed up, Jake knew I couldn't swing a bat effectively to save my life. But he stepped out of the shadows anyway.

"What are you going to do, Bella?"

I saw the glowing eyes staring back at me as I realized the entire pack was standing in the Cullen's backyard.

Esme and Carlisle stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching warily as the events took place.

I saw a white flash in the moonlight, then Edward's glorious face in the shadows.

He grabbed Jacob's human throat from behind as he whispered fiercely in Jacob's ear.

"She won't do anything. I, however, _will._"

A sly smile spread out on Jacob's face.

"You do anything and the whole pack will attack. You should know that."

"I know very well that that will happen. What you don't know is that standing in my backyard, which you are trespassing on by the way, there are more than seven vampires. There are close to twenty. And you don't realize that all it would take is the slightest _twitch_ and you would be dead. Do you want to taunt me, mongrel?"

I saw Emmett step out from the shadows, his looming figure terrifying as he stepped towards me.

I tossed the bat to him and he caught it effortlessly, despite my bad toss.

"And Emmett's been dying to find a new baseball. You think this will do, Em?"

Emmett laughed, more frighteningly than I've ever heard, even form James.

"Yeah, his head's just right..."

The pack stepped into the clearing, all human, and all thinking Edward was bluffing.

I stood paralyzed as I watched with heightened anticipation for what was about to happen.

Jasper glided over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I relaxed instantly and walked over to sit on the back porch steps, just as he wanted me too.

The pack formed a circle around Jacob and Edward, whose grip tightened slightly around the werewolf's neck.

"Call them off..." he whispered into his ear.

"No," Jacob refused.

The Cullens created a vicious circle around the pack, and at first I thought that there were only six vampires in the clearing. Then I saw others step out from the shadows and fill in the gaps between the Cullens.

Something told me that these were like the Cullens, "vegetarians." But they were just as dangerous.

I felt the tension build up as Edward whispered again into Jacob's ear.

"Either your little pack leaves us alone or else you all die tonight in my backyard. What will it be, mutt?"

Jacob's voice hardened, "This is our land. And I won't ever leave you alone. Ever."

There was a sickening _crunch_ and then Jacob fell limply to the ground, his eyes slowly glazing over.

Then loud growls erupted from everywhere and a giant brawl erupted.

And yet there I sat, a calm washing over me as I watched my future family fight off my former friends.

Through it all I still saw Jacob, laying limply in the dirt, dead.

**AN: Reviews?**


	15. Numb

**Chapter Fourteen Numb**

**AN: and just diving right in...**

Bella POV

I saw Jacob collapse to the ground and at first, I felt sorry for the kid.  
He was younger than me, he said he loved me, and he died trying to fight for me.

But then another wave of realization surged through me as I remembered him staring at me when I was on the ground, dying,

He didn't love me; I was a pawn in his little game.

He didn't care about me.

He used me to get to Edward.

I stared at his body on the ground, laying limp and forgotten.

It didn't shock me, it didn't scare me; it calmed me.

Jacob was just another monster lurking in the shadows, waiting to come for me.

And now I didn't have to worry about him anymore.

My attention faded from him lying on the ground and to the fight that was pursuing.

I watched Edward fight the pack, his friends and family all around him, fighting off the wolves.

I stood up from my spot on the back porch and went inside, leaving the fight to die down on its own.

I can't really name what feeling this is, but I like it.  
Nothing bothered me right, now.  
I was...numb.

Gloriously numb.

I went back upstairs and at first I retreated to Edward's room, but then I walked past Jasper's room, his door standing open, and realized he's the one person who would have what I wanted.

A gun.

I walked into Jasper's room and found an old gun, his memorabilia from his human days.

I picked it up and turned it over a couple of times, wanting to go outside and help my family, but I put it back, feeling as if they had it well handled.

I walked back out of Jasper's room and into Edward's.

I sat down on his couch and pulled a blanket around me as I stared out the giant window-wall.

I watched as the fight started to die down.

Jasper was handling the situation, I'm guessing.

I looked down on Jacob's forgotten body and saw it twitch slightly.

No, that can't be possible.

_We heal quick, Bella._

Jacob's voice echoed in my head, words he'd said one of those dark days when I'd hang out with him in his garage.

_We heal quick._

My mind shot into overdrive.

Was it possible for him to come back from the dead?

Edward snapped his neck, I saw it myself.

But what if all the ligaments and bones pieced themselves back together?

Could that really happen?

It was plausible...I looked up into the shadowed woods for comfort.

But what I saw were three sets of red eyes staring back up at me.

The most terrifying sets of eyes I've ever seen.

And most familiar.

The Volturi...

**AN: Reviews?**


	16. Next Morning

**Chapter Fifteen: Next Morning**

**AN: just keep writing, just keep writing, what does Kayy do, just keep on writing.**

**Oh, sorry.**

**Here ya go.**

Bella POV

I awoke the next morning lying on Edward's couch.

He was sitting in the floor, leaning against the couch, staring at the wall. He spoke without moving at all.

"If you don't want me here, that's fine. I'll leave again. It'll be hard for me to do but I'll do it to make you happy..." His voice was barely a whisper.

"No, don't leave me. Please. _Please. Don't leave me again_." My voice was quieter than his but he heard me and still didn't turn.

"Do you remember what happened?" His voice was filled with remorse.

I sat up slowly and looked out the window. I glanced down towards the forest fringe circling around the Cullen's backyard.

It all came back in flashes: the wolfish figure, Jacob stepping out form the woods, Edward coming from the shadows, Emmett's terrifying smile, Jacob's body lying on the ground, the numb feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I turned from the window and looked at Edward.

"You killed Jacob..."

My voice faltered and I'm not even sure if it even came out.

Another flash of last night raced through my mind, the glowing eyes that were so terrifyingly familiar I would know them forever.

"Jacob's dead...and the Volturi saw it all..."

This caught Edward's attention.

"The Volturi?" Panic coursed through his voice.

"Yeah...Didn't you know?"

He finally moved and stood up.

"No, I didn't..."

I flipped the comforter off of me and followed Edward as he raced through the door and up to Alice's room.

She appeared at her bedroom door as it came into view.

"Before you say anything, Edward Cullen, calm down. You know you're not gonna slap me."

"It only occurred as a thought for two seconds," he retorted, "and why shouldn't I? You didn't tell me the Volturi was here!"

"Yeah, well you other things to worry about. And it's not the _whole_ Volturi. Just Caius."

I heard Edward take a deep breath before he continued, and when he did it came out in a hiss.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you tell me right now why he's here or..."

His voice died and she stood there, shocked and offended.

"Well, since we're pulling humanity back, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what did you think he was going to do? Sit there and eat Breakfast Tacos?"

"Uhm, there is no such thing as Breakfast Taco...never mind." I had tried to lighten the mood and it didn't work.

Alice continued as if there was no interruption.

"No. He held his promise and came back to check up on Bella. And how about next time you want to ask me something, you do it nicely."

She retreated into her room and slammed the door.

Edward turned and faced me.

"Yeah there is. Let's go, we need to talk to Carlisle."

He stalked off and I followed, whispering, "There's Breakfast Burritos, but I don't think Breakfast _Tacos._"

**AN: haha, I'm sorry for the whole taco/burrito thing. We had a debate in class today about it and me and my friend decided it should go in. Oh and I got Edward and Alice's full names from . Reviews?**


	17. Grounded

Chapter Sixteen Grounded

**AN: okay so this is a scene of kinda comic relief. I'll have some actual storyline in it though don't worry. **

Bella POV

I sat in the Cullen's living room; Edward on one side of me, Alice on the other.

They still refused to speak to each other and Alice was thinking of every single thing that she knew would piss him off.

In turn, Edward would mumble something mean about her mysterious human life and transformation.

Carlisle was trying to devise a plan for the coming war but stopped abruptly when Edward whispered that Alice was too emotionally unstable to handle anything; she couldn't even see a poodle's future.

"Edward! You are 107 years old! Act like it! You should know better than to insult your sister! Go up to room and get me the car keys, credit cards, laptops, all electronics, and your cds! If you're not back in two minutes..." Carlisle broke off.

Everyone stared at him open mouthed.

_No one _had ever seen him this upset, or even knew he was capable of it.

Edward was quick to retort.

"And what about Alice!"

"You mind your own business, boy. We have done everything for you and what do we get in return? You bad-mouthing your sister! I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior in my coven!"

Edward raced up to his room, Alice snickering.

Carlisle turned on her too.

"Go get it all, Alice." She stood and obeyed, knowing not to turn against an angry vampire.

Edward returned juggling boxes. He dropped them and sat back down beside me.

Alice did the same a few minutes later.

Carlisle paced back and forth, trying to control his temper.

I looked at Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper but all of them stared at the floor.

I looked to Jasper and he met my gaze, shaking his head; he wasn't going to try to interfere with Carlisle right now.

They all acted like scolded children.

"You both are grounded. There is no way I'm going to let this behavior continue. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, this all goes for you too. I am not going to tolerate any of this. Not when we have a war raging with the werewolves _and _the Volturi on us. It's not happening. Everyone upstairs, go to your rooms. Bella, you can go with Edward. I'm sorry you had to see all of this. We'll figure something out tomorrow."

And with that everyone dispersed.

I followed Edward upstairs and the second his door shut I busted out laughing.

"Vampires can get grounded?!"

"Shut up Bella," he said playfully as he sat down beside me on his couch.

"Guess we'll figure all this out tomorrow," I sighed.

"Guess so."

**AN: Sorry this is so short guys. And kind of random. But there had to be comic relief somewhere. I'll be back on later to type up another chapter for you guys. Reviews?**


	18. Meeting in the Backyard

**Chapter Seventeen Meeting in the Backyard**

**AN: So sorry the last one was really bad. Hopefully this one will make up for it; oh and I don't think I could put this in any other point of view other than third POV. Sorry for the sudden change of POVs too. Enjoy.**

Carlisle paced around his study. He looked at the clock and saw it was past two.

He looked out the window down at the backyard; he saw a slight movement among the shadows and decided to go check it out.

He walked out into the backyard and headed straight for the woods.

He saw an old friend instantly step out from the shadows; Caius.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's nice to see you after so long. You haven't changed a bit."

Carlisle smiled at Caius' joke, "You don't look too bad yourself. What brings you here tonight, Caius?"

Caius' previously joking face changed and he became serious.

"She's still human, Carlisle."

"We've run into a little problem."

"With the Quileute wolves. I know. We've been keeping an eye on you, Carlisle. That's another mess you can clean up." Caius' long silver hair glistened as he talked.

Carlisle nodded, he knew they would.

"Well, then you can see our dilemma. The treaty we held with them stated we would not bite a human."

"The treaty was broken when Edward crossed the line. You have no excuse."

Though Caius appeared very fragile, Carlisle knew the man standing before him could end his existence.

"I guess you're right, Caius. It won't be much longer."

"Let's hope so. I'll return later." Caius turned and retreated back into the forest.

Carlisle turned and went back inside.

Just as his hand was on the handle, he heard Caius' voice.

"Oh, and Carlisle, you might want to inform Edward that werewolves don't die easy..."

Caius' voice faded away as Carlisle walked into the house.  
He went back up into his study and sat down in the dark, staring at the vividly painted pictures of his past in Volterra, Italy.

He closed his eyes and reminisced about the "good ol' days."

The Volturi, the vampire royalty, and the one name _all _vampires feared.

He thought about Caius' warning.

And the consequences if he didn't take Caius' advice and not only about changing Bella but ending the vampire-werewolf feud.

It needed to end, and it needed to end now.

**AN: okay once again this is really short. I'll be sure to work on it tomorrow during school or something.**

**Reviews?**


	19. Leverage

**Chapter Eighteen Leverage**

**AN: So very mucho thanks-o to all my readers for reading and reviewing. Shall we continue our tale?**

Edward POV

I sat in the living room looking around at my family. Alice was still pretty mad at me, and I don't blame her. I even apologized and everything.

For once, this was a Bella-free family meeting, simply because it was being held in the middle of the night while she was upstairs in my room asleep.

Carlisle stood and spoke calmly, yet I knew from his thoughts something wasn't right.

"We all remember what happened the other night in the backyard...and we thought we had at least gained another werewolf casualty. Except...Jacob's not dead, and neither is Quil."

"What?!" Both mine and Alice's voices rang out at the same time.

Carlisle spoke as if there was no interruption.

"I guess that can be viewed as a good thing and a bad. No, we're not "winning" but we're not "losing" either. And I think it'd be best to try to draw up another treaty."

"They won't go for it," Jasper said confidently.

"How do you know?" Esme asked.

"A war's been started, and even though they weren't killed, they've had two wounded against our one, if you count Bella in this vampire-werewolf war."

"So? We still might be able to convince them to sign a treaty," I suggested.

Jasper just shook his head.

"Not gonna work. We need leverage against them...something that they want before we can convince them to do it."

"What if we leave Forks?" Rosalie suggested.

"I doubt that'll work," I voiced.

"Why?" Alice questioned.

Emmett jumped in and explained it farther.

"They don't want us gone, they want us _dead_. Well, deader than now."

"And, the Volturi's hanging around, and they want Bella taken care of, Edward."

"There it is! The solution to it all! Turn Bella into one of us, and then let her loose on those mutts!" Emmett laughed.

"Uhm, no." I stared at him in disbelief that he'd even suggest that.

Well...it was Emmett...

"I like Jasper's idea of leverage against the wolves," I told him.

Jasper smiled brilliantly.

"Well, what if Bella _was_ our leverage?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, we threaten them to stop the war, or Edward gives Bella a permanent hickey."

I smiled at my brother's joke and thought about it.

"I don't know if they'd go for it."

"They will..." Alice whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I just had a vision of it..."

"You can see the wolves?" I asked, intrigued.

"Guess so," she half-laughed.

"Well, I like the idea. Just one person we gotta ask..."

**AN: Reviews?**


	20. Not What He Expected and Friendly Fire

**Chapter Nineteen: Not What He Expected**

**AN: I am so so so so SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I left you guys! I've been super busy with school and then I was never allowed on the computer to finish this! I'm so sorry! But here is our next chapter in everyone's favorite fanfic **_**Tears Dont Fall**_**!**

Bella POV

Edward had gently woke me up. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark, dawn not even breaking over the treetops yet.

"Come on, we need you real quick. After that, you can sleep as long as you want."

"Mhmm…okay…" I mumbled in my half-sleep.

He gave a small, quiet laugh as he picked me up and carried me downstairs. All the bright lights shined into my eyes as I blinked them open.

Alice handed me a warm mug of hot cocoa to wake me up as I sat between her and Edward.

"So what's the deal?" I asked quietly as I took a sip of the warm liquid.

"We have a plan to deal with the wolves. Jasper suggested leverage," Edward explained, leaning on his knees as he looked over at me.

"What kind of leverage?" I directed my question to Jasper, maintaining eye contact.

He stared straight into my eyes as he spoke, sharing his war knowledge from the past.

"As you know, this is a war. A war where only three injuries have occurred; two on their side, one on ours. Thankfully, there has been no casualties of war yet."

"Wait- what?! What about Quil and Jacob?!" I practically shouted.

"They got better. Just healed up—right like that." Alice told me, snapping her fingers.

"How?"

"We don't know yet, Bella. Will you please listen?" Rosalie demanded, trying hard, yet failing, to hide her frustration.

"Sorry. Please continue," I sighed, looking back at Jasper.

"Well, in the past wars I've experienced," he explained, tugging down his sleeves to hide the small crescents, "leverage works. Use something they want against them."

"But what do we have against them? I mean, what can we use against them?"

Emmett smiled as he looked up at me, "You."

I waited a minute for it to really sink in, looking around at my vampire family.

I looked to Edward last, "Explain?"

My voice was weak, and he of course thought it was from fear, which it wasn't.

"We'll find another way if you don't want to be in the middle of this…." He whispered gently.

"I'm already in the middle of this. Just explain the whole leverage thing."

It was really quiet at first, everyone glancing around to see who would break the awkward silence first.

I saw Edward lock eyes with Carlisle then nod ever so slightly.

"Well, Bella. Do you remember the Volturi?" Carlisle asked gently.

Dumb question.

"Uhm, yeah. How could I not? Why, are they back?"

"Something like that," Alice whispered next to me.

"Okay, let's drop the elusive crap and just tell me!"

Okay so yeah, it was a bit rude but I have a right to be frustrated!

"Bella," Edward spoke softly, "Caius came and talked to Carlisle. He's been watching…and you remember our promise to him and the rest of the Volturi. Well…..they want to cash in that promise."

I stared at him for a moment.

"SUH-WEET!!" I yelled, "Yeah, go leverage!"

Everyone else thought it was funny, and we all started laughing at setting up plans.

Edward however, thought I would've acted differently…..

**AN: Okay so this one is short and I owe you guys so I'll give you the next chapter on here as a bonus. I know you love me now!**

**Chapter Twenty Friendly Fire?**

Bella POV

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me once more as we stood on what was the treaty line.

Alice, Edward and I were all lined up like the united front we had always presented. It was like a far off memory or a scattered dream.

Either way it was déjà vu.

"Yes, Edward. I am sure," I sighed for the thousandth time.

Another wave of déjà vu.

"Okay," he sounded unsure as we all stepped across the old line. Alice told us that the wolves would be guarding the land. And, as always, she was right.

Seth was the first to materialize, his sandy fur standing out from the brown-green collage that was the forest around us.

His normally goofy wolf grin was menacing, his teeth barred, and growls ripping from his chest.

Edward took the small step he always did, angling his body just so that it protected me without it looking "obvious."

As if I didn't know.

I tried to push him out of the way, evidently annoyed that he did this at the slightest thing.

Seriously, a twig snaps and all I see is his polyester-cotton blend shirt.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed past him, and walked in front to meet Seth.

"Seth…" I tried tenderly. I glanced over to Alice, looking for approval to approach such a snarling creature.

She nodded slightly, adding a look that said "BE CAREFUL" all over it.

I let my hand go off in front of me, and gently patted Seth's muzzle.

"Seth…I swear, I'm not going to hurt you…."

He ceased the snarls but left his teeth slightly barred to show he didn't trust me completely just yet.

"Seth, I need you to do something very important for me, okay?"

He bowed his head.

Little Seth was so easy…

"I'm going to need to talk to you. Speak through Edward, okay?"

He nodded as he lay down in the dirt and rested his head on his paws.

I folded myself on the ground next to him, motioning Alice and Edward to do the same.

"Is there anyone else on patrol right now?"

Edward spoke in a trance-like voice, indicating it was Seth's words, not his own.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Quil and Jacob are running but they're in Tennessee. Whatever they hear will be jumbled and confusing."

"Alice?" Edward asked, his own words, looking to his sister.

"It's true."

Seth was visibly upset.

"You don't trust me? And—wait. How does _she_ know?"

Edward argued back.

"No, we don't. You're the enemy. We shouldn't trust you; we shouldn't even be speaking to you but rather killing you instead. And as stated, why should we tell the enemy everything?"

Then Seth spoke.

"_Enemy?_ We helped your crazy coven destroy another, almost equally insane coven. _We_ are not the ones who broke the treaty. Nor are we the ones who killed someone. Two someones to be exact."

Edward was quick to rebuttal.

"_You_ are the ones who left Bella to die. A human there lying in the dirt bleeding slowly to her death."

Lovely image, thank you for reminding me….

Edward continued, "_Your_ so called causalities survived. As you said, their frolicking in a field somewhere in the backwoods of Tennessee! And your damn skippy I broke the treaty. But to save someone rather than my own selfish reasons."

Okay, I could not contain the laughter anymore.

I burst out laughing. I mean, if no one knew the situation, Edward was arguing with himself.

He is sitting there talking, no one talking back, save Seth through Edward's voice, so it looks like he's arguing with himself.

Everyone, even Seth, gave me the "wtf?" look and I quickly shut up.

"Sorry," I whispered.

They decided to ignore this outburst, Edward and Alice used to the random laughter, and continued the conversation.

Alice turned to speak to Seth, "Look, we need your help to convince Sam and everyone else to draw up a new treaty. Either there's a new treaty or something you guys have….well, let's just say La Push will be less populated."

Alice smiled menacingly, her white venom-coated teeth shining. She stood up in one fluid motion and walked towards the Volvo parked about twenty feet behind us.

Edward stood and, after helping me up, we followed Alice to the car and sped off.

As I looked back I saw the hurt in Seth's eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't go so hard on him….he's only 16."

"He's only our enemy, Bella," Edward reminded me.

I took a big deep breath and let it out slowly.

This was all starting to snowball down on top of me….

**AN: So, I gave you two chapters! I will definitely get another soon. Please review both!**


End file.
